floating
by adorbskatic
Summary: "He's concerned, wants to talk to her about the case, but they'll do that after, he'll use it as an excuse to make her stay, even just the slightest bit longer." A prequel, of sorts, to Falling.


Consider this a prequel, of sorts, to Falling (found on tumblr or here on ffn). Not necessary to have read it.

* * *

She's on him as soon as she gets through the door. Her mouth hot against his, her tongue sliding into his mouth with no hesitation. He welcomes it, welcomes her, placing his hands on her waist, using their combined weight to slam the door shut, wedging her body between the door and himself.

He pushes one of his thighs between the two of hers, allows her to sink down onto him, grind onto his thigh, getting the pressure she craves. She throws her head back on a moan and he takes the opportunity to attach his lips to her neck, nipping, laving at the skin there, making sure she'll be wearing a turtleneck for the following days.

She takes his face in her hands, pulls his mouth back to hers, desperate, needy, and when the kiss breaks he'll ask what brought this on, but for now he'll kiss her back with just as much vigour. He nips at her bottom lip, pulling a low whine from her, before her runs his tongue over the bite, sucking the lip between his, soothing the sting.

"You okay?" he murmurs moments later when they pull apart, both desperate for air. She presses kisses across his jaw, neck, gentler than he had been.

"Tough case," she murmurs against him before bringing her lips back to his. "Wish you had been there."

"Me too." But he had been out of town, had only gotten home half an hour prior, had texted her as soon as he had.

"Now," she murmurs, her hands pulling his shirt, one of her favourites, from the waistband of his jeans, as she simultaneously pushes him away from her, towards his bedroom. "Let's go work on forgetting today."

Castle smiles, places his hands on her hips, and lets her lead them through the loft. He's concerned, wants to talk to her about the case, but they'll do that after, he'll use it as an excuse to make her stay, even just the slightest bit longer.

* * *

They barely make it to his office before she's on him again.

As soon as they're through the doors she's pressing herself to him; her mouth hot against his as she backs him up against the closest bookshelf. He grabs her waist, pulling her closer, as her tongue seeks entrance to his mouth.

She needs this right now. She needs him.

His hands move leave her waist, travelling her body, refusing to settle on one place, leaving her skin burning hot wherever he touches. He skims her back, rubs circles that are far too gentle on the back of her neck before he grips her hair roughly – and oh, god, that's what she needs.

She moves her hands from his shoulders up to face, deepening the kiss, as she presses herself closer, wrapping her calf around his thigh.

"Fuck," she groans, her head falling to rest against his shoulder as she grinds against him, searching for the pressure her body craves. His one hand moves down to grab her ass, guiding her, helping her find a rhythm, his other releasing his hold on her hair in favour of resting in her lower back, keeping her close to him.

She turns her head, presses hot, open mouthed kisses to his neck, nipping at the skin there, before moving upwards, biting at his jaw, pulling his earlobe between her teeth.

It's good, he's good, but she needs more.

"Take me to bed, Castle."

* * *

He does as she asks, lifting her into his arms as she wraps her legs around his waist, her hands at his neck. The walk to the bedroom is anything but smooth - with her mouth on his pulse it's a miracle that he doesn't drop her - but they eventually make it to the bed.

He'd normally be gentler, place her down with a reverence that isn't warranted. Instead he tosses her, let's her hit the bed with a thud, and any guilt he may feel is erased when he's eyes meet hers and he sees the dark pools they've become.

She prefers rough, he's learned. Maybe not always, not in her relationships, but he's thinks that it makes her feel almost separated from what's happening, allows her to prevent feelings from blossoming between them.

Normally, he'd try to slow things down, be gentle with her, but she's had a rough day, a rough case, and he can sense that she needs more than that tonight.

So he takes control.

She's still lying in the middle of the bed, seemingly waiting for him to do something other than stand there, so he peels his v-neck off his body, smoothly removes his belt and jeans, before he's covering her.

Kate remains fully clothed, apart from her heels, which she must have lost at some point, so he begins undressing her. He starts with her shirt, quickly unbuttoning her maroon blouse, before removing her dress pants, leaving her beneath him in nothing but her underwear.

It's not the first time they've done this, not even the tenth, but every time he finds he has the same reaction when he first undresses her.

"You're so hot," he murmurs, and she lets out a soft laugh as she runs her fingers through his hair, bringing his mouth to hers. He kisses her back, lets her tongue slip between his lips, as he runs his hands down her sides. His left hand settles in the curve of her back, as his right slides across her stomach, heading lower, before cupping her through the thin lace of her underwear, revelling in the whimper that it draws from her.

She stops him though; reaches down and grabs his hand, stilling it.

"Not now," she murmurs, and he obliges, though she still whimpers at the loss of friction as he moves his hand away. "Need more."

Rick smirks, pressing a kiss to her lips, before quickly removing his boxers. He peels her underwear off of her next and she lifts her hips, assisting him in their removal.

He kisses her again, hard, as he aligns their lower bodies. He drags himself through her wetness, coating himself in her, and she wraps her legs around his back, her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Castle," she sighs, pressing her lips to his neck, jaw, the skin below his eyes. It's a soft juxtaposition to the way her lower body is grinding against his. "I need you… please."

He gives in then, slides into her in one long thrust, pausing to allow her a moment to adjust, revelling in the sound of their twin moans.

She thrusts up against him a moment later, uses the leverage of her legs wrapped around his back to pull herself closer, and he takes that as the sign he needs to move.

He pulls back before quickly driving into her, causing her to moan out in pleasure. She seals her lips to his, moves her hands from his back up to his head, threading her fingers into his hair, securing his mouth to hers.

Kate flips them, then. She leans forward, sealing her body to his, as she moves above him. She presses her mouth to his shoulder, placing kisses to the skin there, biting him when he thrusts up particularly hard.

"I'm close," she whispers a moment later as she brings her mouth to his, muffling her moans with his kiss.

He slides his hand between them, circles gently over her as he thrusts up into her and feels her begin to tighten around him.

"Let go," he murmurs. "I have you."

She does. He holds her through her release, thrusts only a few more times until he finds his own.

* * *

She collapses on top of him moments later.

They're a tangled mess of limbs now, her body covering his almost completely. She should untangle them, get up and leave, but she doesn't want to, not yet.

So she stays, continues tracing lazy patterns on his chest as her eyes drift shut as she lies atop of him.

"Kate," he murmurs, the vibrations of his voice reverberating from his chest. "What happened today?"

She sighs, rolling off of him. She knew he'd ask, that he wouldn't drop the question until he found out the exact reason why she had showed up at his place desperate for him, but she wishes he hadn't.

"A child," she whispers, as she pulls the sheet up, covering herself. "There was a child involved."

"Oh, Kate."

"I mean, I've dealt with children before, but it…" she trails off, staring at the white fabric between her fingers, her brows scrunched in thought. "It never gets easier. I had to tell her parents that their daughter wasn't going home, and I just - there's nothing I can do to comfort them. There's nothing I can do to make it okay."

"I'm sorry, I can't even imagine."

"No, no, it's okay," she mumbles, squeezing his hand as he offers it to her. "Thank you… for this. It helped."

"Of course," he replies, using his grip on her hand to pull her into him. She follows. "Whatever you need."

She nods.

"I should go," she murmurs, placing a kiss to his chest before sitting up on his bed, already searching for her discarded clothes.

"You could always just stay, you know," he says quietly, still lying in bed, and she pauses in buttoning up her blouse. "Just this once, I mean," he backtracks after she doesn't reply. "It's late."

But it's always late, and she sees his words for what they are – he's grasping at straws, saying anything to make her stay. She can't, though. Not now. Not when this isn't supposed to mean something. Not when she's pretty sure that it already does.

So she doesn't say anything, just shakes her head solemnly. She can feel him watching her as she gets dressed, but he remains silent, doesn't press any further.

"Goodnight, Castle," she whispers, turns her head to look back at him, the rest of her body still oriented towards the door. "See you tomorrow?"

He nods, smiles at her, but she sees through it.

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N:** This has been sitting in my docs since August, 80% completed, so I thought I would finish/post it.


End file.
